Revenge (a new ending to my first fan fic)
by Katryn
Summary: This is a revised edition of my first fan fic. Please read and respond! **SG-1 has to decide what to do when they are informed the SG-# has been harmed.**


Title: Revenge  
  
Author: Kat   
  
E-mail: poppi426@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: SG-1 has to decide what to do when they find out that SG-3 has been killed by an enemy.  
  
Authors note: Sorry. I know that the ending to the first one was really bad. It was late, I was tired and I wanted to finish it. This is a rewriting of my first fan fic, so it might still suck. Please give me feedback and tell me how I am doing. Enjoy! J   
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them.   
  
**************************  
  
SG-1 headed to the briefing room silently. When they entered, General Hammond had a very troublesome look on his face. The team sat down and the general began to talk.   
  
"I have bad news," he began, "It seems that a evil race from P4X-426 has found out about Stargate and has attacked SG-3."  
  
"What are they called, sir?" asked Daniel  
  
"Bramaele," answered the general.  
  
"How…" began Colonel Jack O'Neill.  
  
Major Samantha Carter looked at the general worriedly and asked, "Are you positive? How bad was the attack?"  
  
"We only know that most of the crew is badly injured if not dead," answered General Hammond. "We should probably do something to retaliate."  
  
"I agree ," began Jack, "We should get revenge. Chances are that if they can attack SG-3, they can attack all the rest of them to. We need to stop that from happening."  
  
Sam looked at the general inquiringly and asked, "How were they attacked?"  
  
"We know that there was a bomb or other type of explosive device," Hammond began, "However we do not know any specifics."  
  
"General," Daniel began, "Do you think we should fight?"  
  
After a brief moment of thought, the general responded, "Undoubtedly we need to do something. I just don't know what."  
  
"Let's blow the planet up," suggested Jack enthusiastically.  
  
"Sir," began Sam, "There are several races on the planet. We cannot sacrifice the all of the cultures just so that one is punished."  
  
"How many other races are there?" asked Jack.  
  
"Three as near as we can figure," answered Sam, "We cannot jeopardize them for living on the same planet as the Bramaele."  
  
"We should fight fire with fire," said Daniel.  
  
"No," Sam started, "We need to fight fire with water."  
  
"Are you suggesting that we drown them, Major?" asked a confused Jack.  
  
"No, sir, it was a metaphor," retorted Sam.  
  
"I see," said Jack, "Your metaphors are puzzling. Exactly does this one mean?"  
  
"Well," Sam commenced, "if we take it literally, of there was a small fire in your kitchen, what would you do to put it out?"   
  
"Are you saying that I am likely to have a fire in my kitchen?" asked Jack, feeling hurt.  
  
Sam sighed. "No, sir. It was an example.  
  
"Oh. Okay then," Jack said, and paused, "I would use a fire extinguisher or a pitcher of water if it was a small fire."   
  
"Exactly!" said Sam happily, "Fire typically makes fire stronger, but water slaughters it."  
  
"Any suggestions, Major?" asked General Hammond.  
  
"I haven't gotten that far yet, sir."  
  
"I see," began the general, "Well, let's break for the rest of the day, and at tomorrow's meeting we will share our ideas."   
  
The general stood up an walked out of the room. The rest of SG-1 looked at each other for a few moments.  
  
Teal'c was the first to get up. He walked out of the room silently.  
  
"This is already giving me a headache," said Sam, ribbing her temples.  
  
Jack looked at her sadly, but the moment that she looked up, he looked away.  
  
***********************  
  
The next morning came too quickly for all of them.   
  
The whole group looked very fatigued and worn out. They had all been up most of the night thinking of ways to defeat the Bramaele. Although, Jack had been the one to go to sleep first.  
  
The team met in the briefing room earlier than usual.  
  
"So," began Hammond, "any ideas?"  
  
"I still say that we blow up the planet," offered Jack.  
  
The general sighed deeply. "Any other ideas?"  
  
"Well," said Sam, "I have been doing some research on the Bramaele, and according to studies, they cannot live with out chocarts. Chocarts are bug-like things that keep them healthy. If we can rid the planet of these things, we can kill off the Bramaele. Although, they seem very considerate and pleasant, so I have no idea why they would hurt anyone or anything."  
  
"Do you have any idea how to kill the chocarts, Major?" asked the general.  
  
Sam looked at her shoes. "No, not yet sir." She went to one of the computers in the room and began to type.  
  
The general sighed deeply. "Is there any other was that we can kill of the Bramaele without harming the other races on the planet?"  
  
"I suppose," began Daniel, "that if there were some way to get the other races off of the planet, we could pursue the Colonel's idea."  
  
"Well," Sam began, looking up from the computer, towards the group, "there doesn't appear to be any way to kill these chocarts."  
  
***********************  
  
They began to dial out the iris so that they could visit P4X-426 and talk to the other two races, Chikarae and the Vramilay.   
  
First, they talked to the Chikarae and asked them if they told them the scenario and asked them if they would be willing to move to another planet. They agreed half-heartedly, as long as the strangers provided a new planet for them with a similar atmosphere and climate as the one that they were living on now.  
  
Happily, SG-1 went on to the living place of the Vramilay. Sam, Jack and Daniel explained to them what they were trying to accomplish, and the Vramilay told them that they would be happy to cooperate; they too were having troubles with the Bramaele. Apparently, the Bramaele had tried to harm them many times.  
  
Delighted, SG-1 went back to the Stargate and returned to home. They told the general what they had accomplished. They set out to find a new planet that the Chikarae and the Vramilay could live on.   
  
They searched through the database and found a perfect planet: P8X-614. It was very similar to P4X-426. The atmosphere was 98% alike, the weather patterns were very similar, and there were no others living on the planet yet.  
  
Delighted, the team assembled themselves and traveled back to P4X-426 to talk to Chikarae and the Vramilay. The two races graciously agreed to move to P8X-614 so that the Bramaele could finally be destroyed.   
  
It was very easy to move the two races. They were very cooperative on the journey and were very happy on their new planet. The Chikarae and the Vramilay cordially thanked the team.  
  
Now comes the hard part. Thought Colonel O'Neill, even though he was much looking forward to detonating a whole planet. The went back to the base to get the equipment that thy would need. Even though they had very powerful weapons, he was unsure whether or not they would be powerful enough to blow up the entire planet.  
  
Finally, they had all the supplies that they needed. They went through the stargate to the place where the Vramilay previously lived. As they began to set up the explosive device, in the distance, they heard a loud blast. They all looked to the horizon to see several figures marching towards them.   
  
"It's the Bramaele," Daniel said, in almost a whisper, "How much longer until the bomb is ready?"  
  
"It is ready now," said Sam, "The timer will stop and the bomb will detonate in about three minutes. We have to get to the stargate and dial out."  
  
Daniel ran ahead to the stargate and began to dial out. By the time that the rest of the team got there, the 'gate was ready.   
  
Jack looked at the Bramaele, who were getting uncomfortably close. He looked at his watch. "Only about a minute left."   
  
They stepped through the stargate and were happy to see the familiar faces of the general and Teal'c when they got there.   
  
After a long moment of silence, Major Carter began, "Well, general," she hesitated for a moment, "Did it work?"  
  
General Hammond took a deep breath. "Well, it did not destroy the whole planet. However, it most likely, it destroyed everything that was alive there, or at least left any survivors very damaged."  
  
The team went to check in at the infirmary, then to their quarters to rest after a very long, hard day.   
  
***********************  
  
The next day, the familiar buzzer began to sound. Everyone went to the iris, and were ready to begin another standard day at Stargate.   



End file.
